<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching Out by DayLightDove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351093">Reaching Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove'>DayLightDove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Characters added as story progresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e17 Queen for a Day, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, and beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than saying "don't hurt him", Rapunzel says stop. Rather then letting Varian go back out into the storm, she let's him stay. How will destiny change when Varian isn't abandoned and left alone to deal with his father encased in amber? Will he still take the path of hate? Or will the hands reaching out to help him turn keep him on the path of light?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo, this is another new TTS story.</p><p>I do not own TTS, sadly. If I did, Varian would get more screen time. And songs.</p><p>So this idea was thought of when I was watching queen for a day and I'm like "with how worried Rapunzel was about sending the others out into the storm and with how out spoken she usually is, why did she let them take Varian away? Like, she is queen? Where is that unstoppable loyalty to friends?" I mean, I get it, girl was quite overwhelmed, which I'll give her, but still, why not just let Varian stay? Or at least offer it? Again, obvious why she can't go, but still. SOme of that also falls on our child though because he probably wouldn't have stayed anyway? but ehhh...</p><p>Either way, I fix all that now.</p><p>I do have a question though for all of you who want to read this:<br/>How far into the series do you want me to go with these changes? Assuming he no longer attacks the kingdom, or even does a different way of attack, would you want to see me take these changes into season 2? Or even season 3? Cause, I'm obviously doing the rest of season 1, but I figured I'd ask.</p><p>So again, go past season 1? or not?</p><p>Given my mind might automatically take me into season two because I have no control over my writing, but I still thought I could ask.</p><p>Anywho, onto the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She watched as he was dragged away, voice echoing through the dark hall almost hauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel! My dad needs help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was frozen, the weight of everything happening this day along with watching a friend calling out for help she could not give as he was dragged away from her by Stan and Pete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel! You promised!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, didn’t she? She promised to help Varian, with the rocks, with saving Old Corona. She never wanted to break that promise, but what could she do? Her own home was currently being destroyed and her parents were missing. She needed to be here for her people, to support them in their time of need. But...wasn’t Varian also her subject?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t Varian also her friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s true, she couldn’t help him, not right now. But she could still be there for him. He just traveled through this horrible storm, a storm so bad that she had been hesitant to send out a search party for her parents and at the same time knew that they needed help as soon as possible. It was a storm that he would be going back out to without any kind of break from the harsh weather, possibly landing him in a similar situation as her parents, only without help because she turned him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let her friend get hurt. So, even if she couldn’t go with him to help his father at the moment, she could offer him shelter until it was safe to head back out. She could be there to support him until she could truly fulfill her promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” She shouted after the guards, feet carrying her closer to the three before she could even process it. “Wait, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” Stan asked, turning to look at her, confusion in his eyes but obviously listening. Pete also paused, and Varian turned his wide, watery eyes onto the princess, cheeks flushed from more than just the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, please, just wait.” Rapunzel breathed. Closing her eyes for a second to gather herself, she reopened them to meet the younger boy’s eyes across from her. “Varian, I can’t go with you to Old Corona, not right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scowl returned to his face, “But you said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” She cut in before he could get upset once more. “I know what I said, what I promised, but Varian with the state of the kingdom right now, I can not afford to abandon my people and risk getting hurt by following you to help your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes turned down to the floor, not wanting to look her in the eye any more as his own emotions threatened to take hold. Of course, the kingdom came first or, at least, the capital. Why should the princess care about some kid’s problems especially when his home was far out of the main city? He was about to speak, to tell her bitterly that it was fine, when she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Varian, I can’t let you go back out into that storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” His head shot up. “No, Rapunzel, I’ll be fine. I need to get back to my dad and figure something out before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, I know you want to help your dad, I really do. I also understand what you’re feeling right now as well.” Thoughts about where her parents were and the state they were in flashed through her mind but she shook them off. She couldn’t focus on that right now. “But Varian, you know how bad that storm is and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let you go back out there. I don’t know what I would do if I found out you got hurt or worse just because I didn’t stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Rapunzel, I will be fine, just let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” This time she gripped his shoulders, much like he had done only a few minutes earlier. “Varian please listen to me. You don’t know if you will be fine, none of us do especially since the storm is just getting worse. And, as much as you want to help you dad, I know he would want you to be safe as well.” Her voice faded to a softer tone at the end, watching as Varian slumped in her hands at the words. “And if you are ok, then you can help your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he isn’t ok? What if….Rapunzel the rocks were encasing him.” His eyes began to search her own for answers, answers that she couldn’t give him, not really. But he was scared. What if the worst happened to his father? What if he lost him? Varian didn’t want to think of that outcome, but his quick mind easily came out with multiple ways this could turn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if it is the rocks, then we will deal with them.” Rapunzel said firmly, determination in her gaze. “Afterall, we were going to stop them together, remember? And I still want to help you with that, Varian. I promise, as soon as it’s safe we will go check on your father and deal with the black rocks, ok? I just...I need you to be safe as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian let her words sink in, but he still couldn’t deny that he wanted to leave to go check on his father. After all it had been his mess that he had left behind, his mess that had his father in the current predicament. He wanted to fix this mistake and get back to his father as soon as he could, but at the same time, Rapunzel had a point. He had felt how cold it was out there. Though adrenaline had been pushing through the biting winds and bone deep chill, he could not deny that the after effects were starting to settle in. A burn started within his feet and fingertips, and a sharp shiver was building within his body. If he went back out there, would he make it back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously he needed to help his dad, but he couldn’t help him if Varian himself suffered from the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This conflict must have been clear upon his face because soon Rapunzel was drawing his attention gently back to herself and offered a small but sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched as emotions started to hit once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, as...as soon as it’s safe, we can check on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok….Ok, that’s...that’s good, I...thank you, I mean...it’s just so much had happened and especially since it’s my fault because I was messing with the rocks and then he came in and saved me and then they were encasing him and I didn’t know what to do and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, breathe Varian.” Rapunzel cooed, rubbing his shoulders as a tremble began to make its way through his frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian took a shuddering breath. “Right...right yeah...of course...it’s just...you know...I’m…” tears sprung into his eyes. “I’m so worried about him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That dam of adrenaline burst and now tears were slipping down the young teen’s face, body curling inward as the cold and emotion shook him to his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling her own tears in her eyes, Rapunzel pulled Varian’s quivering frame into her arms. She could tell he was trying to get control over his emotions, but she could only hope that her embrace could allow him to let some of those worries out. Honestly, she almost wanted to cry with them, his words bringing up her own fears for her parents but she knew she needed to be strong, at least for now. Once her kingdom was safe, her friends and family back home, then she could let out all of her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Varian’s sobs began to taper off, she pulled away to give him another smile, earning a small one in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, why don’t you come with me to the main room and warm up, hm? If we have the time, you can tell me everything that happened. Maybe we can already come up with some plans to help your dad. Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Alright, yeah, s-sure.” Another shiver wracked his frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel turned to Stan and Pete. “Can you make sure a nice warm blanket is waiting for him? Afterall, it was quite cold outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t need to-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” She cut his protests off with a smile, green eyes shining into blue. Pulling the teen close to her, she asked. “Now, how do you like your tea?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the next chapter!</p><p>I'm glad you guys like this! And yeah, I'll probably go all the way to season 2. I'm tempted.</p><p>Thank you all for your responses and bookmarks and kudos and all of that! Thank you for just reading!</p><p>Onto the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rapunzel placed a small cup of tea in Varian’s gloved hands and then reached out to rub his back with one of her own. “Are you feeling any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, a little, I guess…” Varian mumbled, hunching further into his blanket before giving Rapunzel a hesitant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded with one of her own. “That’s good. Now...if you feel up to it, do you want to tell me more about what happened to your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That small smile that had been on Varian’s lips faded as a more sombre look took over. “Well...you see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” A guard cut in coming over to the two hurriedly. “Nigal requests your presence immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She glanced at Varian, apology shining in her eyes at the interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small but understanding smile. “It’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slumping in relief, Rapunzel turned back to the guard, following him out of the room to where Varian supposed Nigal and all of the others were meeting to discuss things. As curious as he was to what was going on, he also couldn’t take his mind away from the state he left his father in. Would he be ok? Is Varian just wasting time sitting in the castle when he should be finding ways to save Quirin? He understands that something could happen by going back out into that snow storm, but he was able to make it to the castle, right? So who’s to say that he would not be able to make it back to Old Corona without getting hurt? And, shouldn’t Varian be doing everything he could to help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, making Varian blink back to reality. The now cold tea in his hands told him he had been thinking for a while, but the familiar voice of the owner of the hand on his shoulder took his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, hey Cassie.” Varian said, giving her a smile in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her own hesitant one in return. “Hey kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the hustling of the room reached Varian’s ears and he watched in confusion as people were moving quickly around the room and out through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Varian asked, looking up at Cassandra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “Look kid, we made the decision to evacuate the island. The storm is just growing worse out there, so we’re hoping to move everyone to the mainland. We need to try to move everyone to safety so that we can hopefully wait out the storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait...what?” Varian asked, mind catching up with the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Cassandra pulled Varian to stand up and began ushering him to the door. “Like I said kid, we’re evacuating.” As much as she tried to be gentle to the kid, they do not have the time for his mind to process every little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, hang on a minute!” Varian exclaimed, scrambling to keep up with the brunette. “Cass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Varian, we need to start moving as quickly as possible.” Cassandra replied as they made their way out into the freezing weather. Varian winced as the cold wind whipped into his eyes forcing him to clench them close in response. His hands flew to the top of his head, searching for his goggles to block the wind from stinging his eyes. As he brought them down over his eyes, he was able to see at least a little better in the cold, snowy air. It was then he caught sight of the pink and yellow figure in the snow that Cassandra had been walking towards, so Varian shot forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel!” He cried, stumbling through the piles of snow and ice in his haste. However, as he reached her side, his hands flashed out to grasp at her coat. “Rapunzel, are you really evacuating the island?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...yes. Yes I am.” Rapunzel answered, though she looked upset at the thought. “Though I wish there was another choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra put a supporting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It was your only choice, Raps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but…” She trailed off, eyes falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian bit his lip hesitantly for a second before he spoke. “I...Cass told me we’re heading to the mainland, which is obviously a good choice as there would be more cover and stable land to take shelter on, but...if we’re going that way already, do you think....um...could we go check on my dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel had turned her attention to the young alchemist as he spoke but when he finished, her shoulders seemed to slump even further than before. “Oh, Varian-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” He cut in, voice pitched as he tried to appear calm but was clearly failing. “I know you said after the storm passes and everyone is safe but we don’t know when that will be and...a-and if we’re already going in that direction then it could be beneficial since there would be buildings there for people and supplies.” He took notice of the hesitation on her face and pressed on, letting his words ramble even more. “A-A-And it’s fine if you can’t come with, I-I get it. People are endanger and it’s dangerous, and I know you’re worried about me, which...thanks...so what if I took someone else with me? L-Like Cass? O-Or Eugene or....or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Varian breathe!” Rapunzel cut in, bending down to be closer to his height. Even though she wasn’t that much taller than him, she still wanted to have a better chance of looking him in the eye to hopefully reach his panicked mind. “I need you to breathe.” She mimicked the first few breaths and once Varian had calmed down enough, she continued. “Ok, good. That’s good. Now I know...I know you want to help your dad, I really do. And I really want to help you. Trust me,” She let out a bitter laugh as he looked at her with wide eyes. “I will do anything I can to help. But Varian, it’s too dangerous to let you go. Old Corona is too far to travel in this weather, especially if it’s going to get worse. What we need to do now is take shelter and hope to wait out the storm. I’ve...I already have too many people I care about out in that storm. I don’t want to risk anyone else.” Now her own eyes started to shine with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At those words, Varian’s eyes quickly started to dash around, taking note of the people who were usually around the princess and who should be here, especially in a crisis. Besides Cassandra and Pascal, Varian could not spot any of the normal members of the group that was here. No Eugene, no Lance, no Maximus, not even the King and Queen were around (which now that his mind put the pieces together, makes sense why everyone was turning to Rapunzel to call the shots). Looking away from Rapunzel, he turned his questioning gaze to Cassandra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Fancy-Pants and friends set out to find our Majesties. When the storm hit, they got into some trouble on the road and went missing.” Cassandra answered, her eyes dark as she confirmed the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes looked back at Rapunzel and found she had closed her eyes at the words. “Rapunzel...I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She replied, eyes soft. “I didn’t want you to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, thank you for your concern, but I have faith in Eugene and the others. As much as I would love to be there helping them right now, but I trust them to come out alright.” Rapunzel said. “Besides, we need to worry about getting my people to safety for now.” She stood straight once more but as she turned to move towards her people, Varian spoke again, voice quiet and wistful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish there was a way for us to help everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel sighed. “I know. If only there-” As her eyes drifted across the snow covered streets, they found a familiar forge. “Is a way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t mean…?” Cassandra trailed off, looking at Rapunzel with wide eyes. Despite the hanging question, Rapunzel knew exactly how to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Cass, I do. It’s what feels right to me and, if my dad were here, he would tell me to follow my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra couldn’t help but groan at the determined glean in her blonde friend’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Varian spoke up, looking between the two women. “What are you guys talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming I know Rapunzel,” Cassandra huffed, crossing her arms, “And I know I do, she’s planning to find and activate the subterranean Demanitus device that was said, in a legend, to be able to control the weather and stop a blizzard sent to destroy Corona in the past. Did I guess correctly?” She quirked an eyebrow at the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Common Cass, you know there has to be something to this legend!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “I just know in my heart that the device is what we are supposed to look into!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Demanitus device?!” Varian squawked. “As in Lord Demanitus? The greatest scientist and engineer of all time who lived thousands of years ago? That Demanitus?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fan?” Cassandra teased, a small smirk on her lips at the familiar energy in the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, of course? His projects are legend! Obviously, I’ve never seen any of his projects myself but I have read many books that mention the amazing feats he was able to do! I-” He paused suddenly, his mind screeching to a halt as Cassandra’s words fully processed in his mind. “Hang on, you said a machine to control the weather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel’s eyes brightened. “You know of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian scratched the back of his head. “I mean, mostly as a legend. Such a device would be amazing to see in real life, but I don’t have a clue where to start, at least, outside of starting in Corona’s main city.” He turned his gaze back to the castle. “It’s probably huge since it would need to conduct so much energy, but if neither of you have seen it and you two have been in this city more than I have, then I don’t know much more than you two do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, even if we don’t know where to start looking, I think I know someone who will.” Once again, Rapunzel directed their attention to the blacksmith’s forge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raps-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Cass, there’s no time.” Rapunzel argued, her gaze turning back to Cassandra. “So, in or out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra let out a sigh. “Looks like we’ve got a blacksmith to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come too?” Varian spoke up. “I mean...maybe I can help in some way? I know a bit about Demanitus and some of his projects and even though I haven’t seen them in person, I still think I might be able to lend a hand. Besides, I want to be able to help. I don’t want to just be,” he waved his hand. “Waiting out here when I could be doing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Varian!” Rapunzel exclaimed, an understanding smile on her face. “We’ll take all the help we can get!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After convincing Xavier to help them find the Demanitus device, the group soon found their way in the passageways beneath the kingdom. Twist and turns took them deep beneath the kingdom’s land, yet Rapunzel couldn’t help the slight amusement she felt when she saw the way Varian’s eyes were darting around, taking in every detail of their path even if most of the walls seemed to be just grey stone. It comforted her to know that even with everything going on at the moment, that innocent curiosity was still burning within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she hoped that it would stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they came across a deadend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, according to the legends, there should be a passageway here.” Xavier mused, holding the torch out further with a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra groaned. “Ugh, I knew this would be a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you call this a waste of time?” Varian asked, looking at her with wide eyes as if those words were offensive. “Even if we can’t find the device, we are possibly walking in the footsteps of Demanitus! And we can’t give up now! Considering the device, Demanitus probably wanted to keep it hidden so it would be safe! A device that can control the weather? I would definitely try to protect it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but if the device isn’t actually here, then it was a waste of time.” Cassandra shot back. However, before anything else could be said, there was a shifting in the rocks down the dead end. When Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Varian turned to the sound, they saw a smirking Xavier in front of a now very obvious passageway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” He said. Varian shot Cassandra a look that she rolled her eyes at before scampering off down the passage. Cassandra stared wide eyed at the passage and huffed at the smile and shrug Rapunzel gave her as she too walked down the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This better lead to something.” Cassandra groaned, following after the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of walking, they came across a large chamber. It was still very dark, so they only knew that the caverns opened up was the way the air changed and how their footsteps echoed. In the small amount of light given by Xavier’s torch, the walls seemed to spread further apart and the ceiling was just darkness. Both Varian and Rapunzel continued to move further into the cavern, trying to see any sign of the Demanitus device. Upon Rapunzel’s shoulder, Pascal was clinging tightly to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Varian whispered, excitement tainting his voice. He continued moving forwards, hoping to find something, only for the ground to disappear beneath him. “Woah!” He cried only to feel a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back onto solid ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, kid.” Cassandra huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the room went alight, and before them was a large, magnificent machine. It had many orbs branching from the large center with even more going off from those. Even though it seemed they were near the top, it rose high above their heads and descended further down into the pit before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Rapunzel breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it.” Said Cassandra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness,” Xavier spoke coming up next to them. “I give you the Demanitus device.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian was stunned into silence for the moment, his usually quick brain freezing at the sight of the legendary machine. His eyes were flickering over it rapidly, trying to take in every detail of it. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Cassandra’s hand on his shoulder, he would have tried to get closer once again, forgetting about the drop before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...This is amazing! Oh my gosh!” Varian gushed, breaking out of his stunned silence. He looked for a way down, eyes spotting the staircase and his feet were moving before he could consciously think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others followed after the excited boy, Rapunzel staring up in awe at the legendary device and Cassandra in shock that it was real. Pascal seemed to be in the same state as Rapunzel and Xavier smiled, as while he didn’t know if it was truly real, was happy that it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they all reached the bottom (Varian having reached it long before the others and was already going over every area he could reach and see), they all felt a shiver of awe go up their spins at the thought of standing before a legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this is the device that’s going to blow the storm out to see?” Cassandra asked, a small sliver of doubt still in her mind. She shot a glance to Rapunzel, expecting her to take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if we just stand here looking at it.” Rapunzel laughed before turning her attention to the clearly distracted fourteen year old. “Varian? Is this thing going to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Varian poked his head around the base of the device, having made his way to the other side in his observations. “Oh, uh, y-yeah I think it should. It appears that all the components are still intact and in a good enough condition, especially considering how long it’s been down here. Looking at the gears from here and what I could get a glance at uptop, everything seems to be in working order with no concerning amount of rust or debris blocking the joints. I don’t have the blueprints for this so, I’m really just guessing, but I suspect th-that the, uh, turning of this part here,” He gestured to the horizontal wheel with the pikes spiking from it. “Will generate the power needed for the device to act-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Then let’s do this!” Rapunzel exclaimed, starting to push on one of the wooden levers. Soon Cassandra and Xavier were following, but Varian was directing his gaze upward, blue orbs shining with curiosity and concern. He watched as the crystals on the ends of the rods at the antena like parts at the top of the device started glowing as it started spinning, glowing that was soon spreading to the stones around them as sparks jumped across the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing!” He shouted, hands clenching in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel also stepped away from the wheel as energy began building in the main pillars of the device at the top, spinning and sparking into a beam of light. “I think it’s going to work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the light shot upwards to the land above, the sound of cracking reached Varian’s ears. Looking up, he noticed how large cracks began to travel through the stone walls and rock, though small, began to fall down from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh no.” He moaned. Varian had worried about this happening. Even though the device had been intact and, amazingly, workable, that did not mean the cavern was in the same condition. Now, they seemed stable enough, especially since nothing collapsed when the passage was originally opened up. At the same time, the years had clearly still influenced the stone and with the current destruction from the storm happening above them, Varian had worried that the amount of energy this machine would have to generate could cause tremors that would disturb the thousand year cavern. Afterall, these had been variables he had taken into condition when developing his water heating system, and even though it had ended...poorly, the precautions he had taken beforehand when building them in the tunnels, especially since he knew what his reaction did, made that as an important variable to take note of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, he wasn’t surprised when the rocks fell that they disrupted the working of the device. He was surprised the collapse was only enough to cause a few smaller rocks to fall rather than entire boulders, but it was still enough to disrupt the machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rapunzel despaired as the machine stopped. Meanwhile, Varian’s eyes were quickly going over the device, trying to find where the interruption was. Looking into the pit beneath them to the more complex gears, he was soon able to spot the rock that had caused this situation. There, stuck between two gears, was a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel!” He called over to her. “I know how to fix this. I just need to get down to those gears.” He pointed at the designated spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see what you mean.” Rapunzel replied, spotting the same troublesome stone he had. Soon, she was undoing her braid and her blonde locks were hanging free. After securing the hair around his waist, Varian gave her a determined nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is safe?” She asked, eyes looking over the edge worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s probably not.” Varian answered honestly. “But it’s no different from some of the things I’ve done at home, well save for the whole pit thing. But if any damage has been done to the gears, I’ll be able to tell if it’s still workable.” He looked her in the eye. “I need to do this Rapunzel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “Right, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian gave her a smile. “I trust you to keep me safe.” That got a responding smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Varian was being lowered into the lower half of the chamber, swallowing thickly at the drop. He took a deep breath to focus and turned his attention to the metal he was growing closer to. As he slowly descended, he did take the time to make sure no other parts were disrupted, and was relieved when he could find none. Eventually, the hair stopped and the alchemist was right above the gears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out as far as he could, Varian’s eyes widened with terror when he realized he was still too far away. He strained and pushed, trying his hardest to reach the rock, but it wasn’t happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reach it!” He shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can try a different approach!” Rapunzel shouted back, ready to pull her friend to safety. However, a small cry reached her ear and she watched as Pascal slowly moved down her hair. “Pascal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her oldest friend shot a confident look up at her before continuing his descent, eventually falling onto Varian’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pascal?” Varian asked, seeing the chameleon. In return, Pascal gestured to reach his arm out, gesturing for Varian to do the same. Understanding, Varian let Pascal climb into his hand before adjusting the small creature so he was holding him by the back legs. Reaching out once more, Varian lowered Pascal to the rock, successfully reaching it. Pascal reached out and grasped the rock, pulling with all of his strength to dislodge it. Eventually, there was a small shift, encouraging Pascal to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With enough yanking, the rock came free, falling into the darkness below as the gears began turning once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Varian cried, eyes lighting up. He then pulled Pascal close to his chest to secure the chameleon closer to him as they were raised back to the platform. “You did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pascal squeaked happily in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were back on the platform, Rapunzel pulled them into a tight hug, happy her friends were safe after that, having worried about them hanging so far down in the pit. When She let go of Varian, she took Pascal back into her hands and pulled him into a deep embrace.  If something had happened to Pascal when so much had already happened...she knew she would be devastated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it worked?” Cassandra asked, breaking the silence after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel looked up at the now powered down machine. “There’s only one way to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group made their way up to the surface, hope sparking in their chests. After making their way through the twists and turns once more, they all had to take a deep breath as they made their way back out into the open surface of Corona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They braced themselves for the biting cold, but were shocked when they only felt a slight breeze. Above them, the sun was shining once again and they could see many people cleaning up the piles of snow. A lot of the citizens had already shed their heavier clothing as the weather felt more like spring rather than dead winter. They were cleaning the streets and moving back into their homes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blizzard was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corona was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked.” Rapunzel breathed in shock before a smile broke out across her face. “It worked!” She began laughing happily, spinning in the sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was soon moving out to make sure everyone was truly ok. There were no major injuries outside of a few bruises from slipping on ice or some red skin from the bitter wind. They were shocked at the sight of the ruined bridge, but the Captain had men already fixing the damage caused, creating a temporary wooden patch in the stone until the bridge could be truly fixed. Varian, having seen the damage to the bridge, resigned himself to having to wait a little bit longer until they at least made the bridge crossable again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours of clean up started, everyone pitching in where they could to clear the streets of debris and snow. Homes and stores were put back in order and opened up once again, and winter clothing was stored away once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rapunzel was told the bridge was crossable once more, she was ready to go find Varian in all of the clean up. However, when she spotted him across the street, the sound of horse hooves on the stone near the bridge caught her attention. Everyone turned and watched as the party sent out to rescue the King and Queen returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears of relief sprung into Rapunzel’s eyes as she rushed forward to embrace Eugene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe! Oh thank goodness!” She cried, clutching him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I’ll always come back to you.” He replied, holding her just as tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pulled away, Rapunzel couldn’t help but whisper “Thank you” to him as she spotted her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy I could do this for you.” Eugene replied before letting her go reunite with her family. He could hear her crying in relief at the sight of them, and he turned to see her hugging the two of them close to her, if not tighter then the two of them had. As he turned, he noticed a certain alchemist that had not been present when he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian?” Eugene called to the kid as he walked over to him. “Hey kid, when did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh...uh...while you were gone.” Varian stuttered, unable to help the way his eyes were flashing repeatedly to the fixed bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ok, buddy?” Eugene asked, noticing the anxiety radiating from the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I mean...yes? I just...I need to get going...my dad…” Varian choked out. As happy as he was for Rapunzel and everyone else for making it back safe, the worry he had for his father came back at full force when the bridge was proven to be fixed. Could he go? Should he? Obviously Rapunzel wasn’t going to come with him now that she had her parents safe at home, because she would want to stay with them for the moment, right? Not that Varian could blame her. But does that mean he needs to tell her he’s leaving? Does he go on his own or take someone with him? The increased worry was messing with his thought process, making everything seem like a jumbled mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, kid. Breathe Varian.” Eugene exclaimed, placing his hands and Varian’s shoulders when his breathing picked up. “Take a deep breath. Ok? And...what about your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head. “I...my dad...he was in trouble but I had to stay because of the storm but now it’s gone b-but...but Rapunzel she…” He shook his head again, taking a deeper breath to try to calm himself. “No, no...I just, please I need to go back to Old Corona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over with her parents, Rapunzel was so relieved to see them back home and safe. The tears had finally stopped falling from her eyes and she was able to let go of the hug, but the relief was still so strong. She had taken the time to thank all of her friends who had gone out there, hugging all of them as well, joyful at seeing they were all safe as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as she went to turn back to Eugene, she saw the way he was trying to comfort a distraught Varian and all the joy she felt faded away. It was still there, but it was buried beneath the realization that not everyone was safe yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel?” Her mother called, and Rapunzel looked back at Arianna only to find her own worried gaze on Varian. “What happened? Is Varian ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel took a deep breath. “No. He's not. Something happened while you were gone, something to his dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Arianna gasped, hand going to her mouth in shock. Her motherly instinct urged her to reach out for the boy despite how tired she felt from the day’s events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do?” Frederic asked, though he was still using Lance as a support so he didn’t put any pressure on his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked at her father, knowing he would protest if he knew it had something to do with the rocks. As such, she didn’t mention it. “Yes. I plan on going with him to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel-” Frederic began, worried about sending his daughter out after all that just happened but he was stopped by Rapunzel shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, dad, I know you want me to stay right now. I wish I could too, but Varian came to me for help and I said I would help. I know what he’s feeling right now,” She said, tears coming back at the fresh memory of not knowing if her parents were safe. “And I can’t leave him alone right now. I need to help him. He’s my friend and I made a promise to him I would help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arianna smiled, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and the other on her cheek. “We understand. Just...please be safe out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled and placed her own hand on the one on her cheek. “Don’t worry, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After both she and her mother convinced Frederic she needed to go and that she would be safe, Rapunzel turned back to Eugene and Varian. Her heart hurt at the sight of the boy once again, and she quickly moved to stand before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian.” She said, calling his attention to her. “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you’re coming with me?” The small hope in his voice broke her heart even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am Varian. I said I would help you, and I never break a promise, ever.” She replied. “Especially not to one of my friends. Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok...y-yeah...yeah, ok! Let’s go! Please!” Varian’s desperation came back full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you’re not going alone.” Eugene said, reminding the two he was there. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I’ll try to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugene you should rest.” Rapunzel protested. “You just got back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand. “Nah, I’m fine. Besides, if the horse can do it, then so can I.” At his words, Rapunzel turned and saw Maximus coming forward confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max…” Rapunzel breathed, touched by her friends’ devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about me.” Cassandra said, coming over with two other horses. “I’m not letting you go with just those two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go? Please? I-I’m sorry I just….I’m…” Varian broke in, his fidgeting getting worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right.” Rapunzel soothed, knowing just how long he’s been waiting. “We need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, let’s go!” Eugene cried, helping Varian onto one of the horses as he scrambled to climb on in his haste. Eugene climbed on behind him while Rapunzel got onto Maximus and Cassandra onto the remaining horse. “Lance! You’re in charge of the King and Queen while we’re gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ya!” Lance shouted back with a smile. “Good luck! I hope everything turns out ok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too.” Rapunzel sighed before gripping the reins tightly. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they were off to Old Corona.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah! That was that! QfaD is basically done? Also, Pascal didn't get hurt since Varian was there to add those last few inches that were needed in canon.</p><p>Also, is it just me or does it feel important for Rapunzel to mention her parents' situation? Like I feel that's an important conversation for them so I put it in.</p><p>Feel free to comment and stuff!</p><p>Until next time! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, that was that. A bit short, I know. Next chapter should be longer though. Especially since I plan to finish up QfaD in the next chapter along with a whole lot of added angst/h/c/bonding scenes due to Varian being present!</p><p>Also, I'll ask again just in case, but would you like to see me go past season 1 in changes? Again, I might automatically do it but still.</p><p>Anywho, I hope I did ok for my second fic.</p><p>Feel free to comment and stuff! I love comments!</p><p>Until next time! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>